


Love at First Jump

by MrsSarabiHolmes



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Romance, harley quinn & joker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSarabiHolmes/pseuds/MrsSarabiHolmes
Summary: This is a short oneshot exploring the reasons why Harleen jumped into the chemical basin and why Joker didn't leave her to die. This is their story and their love, as broken as it might be.
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 20





	Love at First Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is from the scene in the Suicide Squad movie where Harleen jumps into the basin. It's how this scene played out in their heart and mind.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I had fun writing it and I've been meaning to since I saw the movie (wow, I wrote it 4 years later! Go figure...)
> 
> Anyhow, have fun reading! :D
> 
> As always, please leave a comment or a kudos--I thrive on them!

She was falling. Straight into that dangerous-looking basin full of yellowish white chemicals. From above it looked as inviting as a warm cup of milk, but much deadlier. The wind built from the fall’s momentum whipped her face and drummed in her ears, dragging her down, down… Yet Harley didn’t scream. Damn her mellow heart who always fell for the bad people—though she’d clearly won the lottery with Joker. Her prize, her love. Her favourite psychotic, narcissistic patient.

Despite the warning signs of this roller coaster, she’d ridden right into the bad wolf’s mouth. And while it pained her, she _liked_ it, too. So here she was, falling to her death. Knowingly. And way too soon.

But if it were what it took to prove him her love was real, she’d sacrifice herself willingly.

As she plunged into the liquid, it enveloped her into its searing hot embrace. Her heart squeezed and a sigh escaped her lips. She’d be dead soon, but at least she was true. Her heart wouldn’t scare him anymore.

  
And she closed her eyes, just like that.

* * *

The Joker grimaced a smile, his cheeks and jaw aching from the pressure he put on them. The chemicals bubbled and Harleen broke the surface of the liquid before it engulfed her. Curious, he observed the basin, reminiscent of his own fall into its entrails. His fall that marked him as an oddity, and gave rise to the greatest criminal Gotham ever saw. He let out a grunt and willed himself away. The Joker turned his back on Harleen Quinzel, the woman foolish enough to threaten him at gunpoint and force her heart onto him. He never asked for it; heck, he was an _idea_ and ideas didn’t need love… He clucked his tongue, frowning, as he kept walking away on the platform. His heart constricted and beat harder as though knocking at his conscience before barging in. And oh, would it barge in!

He’d spent his life alone and lonely, at the top of crime yet at the bottom of life, he was a living contradiction, an _idea_ working hard _away_ from the constant pain in his soul… And he’d just left the one person who cared, who had touched his encompassing darkness with a soft yet powerful ray of light, plunge to her death.

She was impossible. But he was worse.

Joker drew in a sharp, desperate breath and clenched his teeth, slowing down. His heart felt as if it jumped up and down, making itself known. His steps, more spaced now, sounded loudly, blaring even, on the metal like an oncoming train ready to wreck him. She shouldn’t be alone… She never left him alone. Joker rolled his eyes with a groan. Whirling on his feet, he cursed his silly feelings breaking his conceptual _idea_. Then, he ran and threw himself into his beginning as the Joker, into the chemicals that had shaped him, and dove deeply into the basin to save the one who mattered.

To Harleen.

Love had a high price and required substance, but ideas were insubstantial. He shed parts of his armour so she could reach him. And never let go. The lonely criminal and the lovesick shrink, now partners in crime—together forever. He’d have it no other way. Because her heart didn’t scare him, but _his_ did.

Yet, whenever she’d call, Joker would be there. After all, it was love at first jump. It was almost like a baptism; Harleen Quinzel was no more. Instead, she was now Harley Quinn, his favourite above all. The Harlequin to his Joker, two ideas colliding and interlacing.

Joker pierced the liquid into the air and lifted Harley to the surface. He laughed and laughed as the chemicals ran down their face, their body… Then, Harley gasped and opened her eyes—and grinned. Both of them, satisfied with the outcome, with their destiny. If she were as mad as falling in love with him, he’d be as crazy as to let her have him.

Ideas didn’t have hearts. But humans did, and Harley reminded him he had one, as monstrous and mad as he was. When she cupped his face and kissed him deeply, his heart beat faster like it had never dared to. For her and her only, his Harley Quinn.

And God help anyone who disrespected his queen.


End file.
